Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Equipment (Weapons, Armors, Shields)
= Melee weapons = One-handed light weapons These weapons are very special because they are the only melee weapons which you can equip as off-hand weapons - at the cost of increased strength requirement for this weapon. While dual-wielding weapons, one of your equipped weapons is selected at random for every attack. Most importantly, such attacks are 50% faster than usual. One-handed heavy weapons This category of weapons does not have any notable features, except they can be used both with shields and off-hand weapons without any strength requirement penalties. Mind that quarterstaff affects your battle wands, halving their chance of miscast and doubling their chance of squeezing additional charge when used while empty. Two-handed light weapons In other words, a polearms. Their main feature is that they are not suited to be dual wielded, and therefore will receive strength requirement penalties if used with another melee weapon. However, they are probably your best option if you want to use shields given that their damage is higher than damage of any other weapon category except heavy two-handed weapons. Two-handed heavy weapons Here we have some real heavy weapons. These instruments of death require highest amounts of strength and have the highest accuracy/stealth penalties compared with any other weapon category, but their damage is nothing to sneeze at. Heavy two-handed weapons receive strength requirement penalties if used with shields or while dual-wielded, so you better limit yourself to throwing weapons or wands if you want to use these. = Ranged weapons = Missile ranged weapons Missile weapons are unwieldy, requiring both of your hands to use - one to hold the weapon, and other to hold ammunition for it. However, they offer you both the reach of throwing weapons and the ability to be upgraded of melee weapons. Flintlock ranged weapons Flintlock weapons are stronger than missile weapons, but are even more problematic to use. On the one hand, they alert other enemies on use, require bullets to shoot and gunpowder to reload, and every reload will spend half of a turn. On the other hand, they deal damage comparable with those of melee weapons, ignore distance penalties and armor class, and it is possible to reload them in advance. = Throwing weapons = Heavy throwing weapons These babies are heavier than any other throwing weapon, but they also deal more damage, thus more than making up for their increased penalties and strength requirements. Harpoons are unique in that they will pull your target toward you or you toward your target, depending on your strength value and target's maximim damage (because mobs don't have strength value). Light throwing weapons The most generic of throwing weapons, the do not offer anything special besides being, well, throwing and, uhm, weapons. Mind that these chakrams will return to your hands after being thrown. Special throwing weapons Special throwing weapons are... special, you guessed it. They deal the least amount of damage, but they may apply some additional effects on hit. = Armors & Shields = Cloth armor This armor is available from the start for most of the classes, and you can easily find it the sewers. It is certainly notpowerful and is mostly used a placeholder. But it is still better than nothing and it provides additional bonuses while you are sleeping. Note: By default, magic power and detection are halved while you are sleeping Light armor Light armor is considered a go-to armor for thoes who value stealthier approach, allowing you to stay protected without hindering your dexterity and stealth much... Well, at least too much. Heavy armor Heavy armor is more powerful, but it has greater strength requirements and inflicts heavier penalties to your dexterity and stealth. Shields Shields allow you to increase your armor class even further but you have to equip them in your off-hand to benefit from them. They also allow you to block and are generally better than melee weapons at that. When using both armor and shield, one of them is selected on every hit to determine which one will have its durability decreased and which one will have its enchantment procced.